He's Mine
by Colloso
Summary: Sakura has always loved Sasuke, but Sasuke has always loved Naruto. When Sakura finally snaps, none of their lives will ever be the same again.


**A/N: This randomly came to one day while I was cleaning my room and I knew I just had to write it… I hope you like it. **

**Warnings: Implied SasuNaru/Character death **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. :( **

***

A forbidden secret, an unfathomable act.

Here I stand and there you lie.

Lie.

Yes, you lied to me…

All those years, my love for you burned. Yet all you did was scorn me, ignore me until I felt incomplete.

Tears glisten my eyes as I look at your too-still face.

You are no longer breathing, but…you are mine.

Finally, I will have you.

I will cleanse you of what he did.

"Naruto." The name leaves a vile taste in my mouth, and my face contorts in disgust at the thought of him. He pretended to be my friend, but he betrayed me…and you. Sasuke-kun, I couldn't let him hurt you anymore.

"I love you." I whisper, my eyes glancing over the blood stains and bruises that I had caused.

I sink to my knees next to you.

"Beautiful…" You always were.

And now, here you are – so shattered, so broken.

So vulnerable.

Like I've never seen you before.

"You never loved him, did you? It was me, right Sasuke-kun? It was me." My voice betrays the uncertainty I feel, and for that I am glad you can not hear me. I slowly bring my lips close to yours, whispering, "I-I've set you free." My tears stain your face; I kiss them away. "I hope you can forgive me."

My hands travel down your length; feeling you, caressing you. I imagine your warm body beneath me and I let a moan escape my lips.

Oh, Sasuke… 

My breath is ragged as I gaze at you with lust-filled eyes.

You could've had me.

I would have given you everything.

What children – what beautiful children we could have made.

Generations unknown…

"It was the only way." I plead for your forgiveness, as if you can give it.

* * *

A knock on the door breaks my daze from you.

I wipe the tears from my eyes quickly, give you a chaste kiss on bruised lips before walking downstairs to answer the door.

I chance a look out of the blinds and my breath catches in my throat.

"Uzumaki…" My eyes glare at the figure standing on my porch.

My lips slowly form into a malicious grin as I realize…you sent him to me, didn't you? You want me to…to make him see how he hurt you? Ne, Sasuke-kun? Only I can make him pay for what he's done to you.

I open the door, a smile dancing on my lips – though my intentions full of pure vengeance.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" The blond man in front of me grins – it is so genuine, so much like a child… that I almost lose my resolve; though only momentarily. "Ano sa, ano sa…have you seen Sasuke? He said he was coming over here for a bit, but he never came home and it's late and I…" His voice trails off as he looks into my face, a mixture of confusion and fear on his. At the mention of Sasuke's name, the anger fills me, surrounds me. I refuse to let in any other thought as I try to quell the hatred I feel for the young man in front of me.

I take a deep breath, calming myself.

And suddenly memories flash through my head – quickly, rapidly; yet strong enough to make me nauseous. Memories of finding you and him together, memories of you confessing your… love…for one another, memories of the wedding…everyone's joyful faces.

It was over as quickly as it began.

"Sakura-chan?" His voice is laced with worry and my heart gives a painful tug for what I've done. He really did love you, didn't he? But I had to…had to set you free…I had to… I couldn't let him… You didn't love him.

I turn away from him, knowing I would break down and fail in my mission if I were to look into those eyes any longer.

I shake my head, the lie already forming in my throat.

"He wasn't here."

I pause, before adding, "You can come in if you want. I'm making ramen." Knowing I've succeeded in getting the blond inside – knowing that he would follow – I walk through the hall to the living room.

"I have to pee." He announces ungracefully and my mouth twitches in disgust, but I quickly replace it with a smile.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Naruto nods and sprints up the stairs, before stopping halfway. "Ah! What's that smell, Sakura-chan?" I can't help letting out a bark of laughter. It was so…damn…funny. So damn ironic.

He…he was your lover and yet…he can't even recognize your smell.

The laughter escapes, and I am unable to hold it back.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some new perfume I bought." I excuse myself to the kitchen to avoid any more questions. I move around, clanging pots and pans, creating the impression of cooking.

Really, I am searching for the perfect tool to get the job done.

It has to be done quickly this time; not like with you – with you, I had to make sure you knew what I was doing. To draw it out, make you realize you were wrong in loving him. You loved me. It was always me.

My hands grip the edge of the counter tightly, as I remember your last words, "Naruto…I-I'm sorry…," I shake the memory and the pain away, willing myself to believe that it was nothing.

It doesn't matter anyway.

You are mine.

For eternity, you are mine.

"Sasuke…" I whisper your name, giving myself strength as I reach for the sharp blood-stained knife in front of me. I have a sudden change of heart. This can not be done quickly. Naruto needs to be punished, he needs to feel the pain…he needs to feel what I've been feeling for years.

A strangled cry from above breaks into my thoughts and I curse.

"Shit." I hiss, and hurriedly run upstairs only to find that my bedroom door is now wide open.

"Damn that stupid…" My thoughts trail off as I watch the scene inside. I come closer, silently…

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries your name and I have to swallow the bile that rises to the back of my throat as I hear the raw desperation and love in his voice. I enter the room unheard, to find the smaller boy clutching your body, shaking you as if you would wake at any minute. "Stupid teme, get up…! Sasuke!" I can see the wet on his cheeks running down his face to his chin where it falls to land on your flawless, pale skin.

Something in me snaps and anger boils beneath my skin at the sight of him touching you.

I yank the young man away from your body and fling him against the wall roughly. His eyes are wide, an array of emotions fleeting through them; but most of all pain…and confusion.

"Sakura…why?" His voice seems so small and helpless.

I smile in pleasure, knowing I had caused his pain.

Finally, he would realize that you love me. Never him. Always me.

I inch toward him, raising the knife in front of me.

He never even flinches as I come towards him. He knows that he deserves it.

I let the knife fall hard, hacking away at the delicate tanned-skin of the innocent in front of me. I forget myself as the anger takes over and I explode, "YOU – DON'T – DESERVE – HIM. HE – NEVER – LOVED – YOU!" I scream at him again and again, blood splattering all over me, the floor, the walls; red blood staining Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

I let my hand relax at my side, as I watch his still body.

I laugh, pitying him in death.

"He's mine."

***

**A/N: Well…I hope you liked it… Reviews would be rockin'! XD **


End file.
